Dreamers? Imagination
by F o N t E. AQUA
Summary: Hey...have I ever told you that you'll be the first person to watch me as a soccer professional? /POST ONESHOT-REQUEST FOR SWEETBUBBELGIRL. SORTA STORY AFTER THE EVENTS OF HER 'OH, MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER'/ SLIGHT IKUTO X AMU. FEATURES AN OC. R&R! /


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ROO BELONGS TO SWEETBUBBELGIRL, NOT ME. SOCCER TEAMS AND THE PLAYERS FROM THEM ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONGS TO CHELSEA AND ARSENAL AND THE ASSOCIATION FOOTBALL. XD  
**

**Yes, a request for my friend Sweetbubbelgirl. A short mini oneshot of the after events of Shugo Chara and a small teaser spoiler thing for Oh, My Dear Little Sister, a fanmade fan-idea sequel to Shugo Chara~ For you, REENA!~  
**

**I had fun doing this while thinking about the World Cup 2010 this year!**

**Italic- FLASHBACK. EMPHASIS.**

**SLIGHT IKUTO X AMU. LEMON-FREE. NO CURSING. NO MATURE CONTENT. VIOLENCE-FREE. ALL GOOD FOR ALL AGES.  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Roo-onee-chan?"_

_The pink-haired teenager turned around, probably annoyed that she was distracted from her favorite TV show. A girl no younger than a sixth grader was behind the sofa, staring at her, her similar cotton candy hair messed up all over the place as it wasn't combed. So perhaps this was just her smaller sister, Amu Hinamori. Roo raised an eyebrow in a question and asked, "Yes?"_

_"What is that you're watching?" Amu queried, pointing to the huge television screen showing a well-tanned man in yellow, running after a ball. Other men were chasing him, some of the same uniform and some of the opposite. Another blond man of the opposite pounced on the man in yellow, and a whistle sounded. The youngster was curious and was seemingly interested in what her older sibling was watching. _

_Roo answered blatantly, "Just some football game."_

_"Can I see?" The little Amu asked excitedly._

_"Are you sure you want to? It's not a kid thing, you know."_

_The small pinkette pouted. "But I'm not a kid!" She ran to the sofa and jumped on it, and tugged on Roo's let-down hair in plead. _

_The teenager blinked, and sighed. "Fine, come here." Roo pulled Amu close to her, and ruffled through her soft light hair as she fixed her eyes on the huge box. Now the camera was viewed at the spectators:faces of green and yellow, shirts of blue and white, flags and slogans spread out in the peoples' hands. They were full of enthusiasm and surprises which almost consumed the stadium in whole. Floodlights flooded the exposed areas of the field, and the players were fighting at each other to redeem their ball. Supposedly this wasn't a sort of show suitable for a mere child, but Amu didn't care. Her eyes glinted with eagerness and she captured every single second of the war. _

_"So who's who and what's what?" Amu asked again, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the glass bowl and stuffing it in her mouth._

_Roo explained, "There are two teams: Chelsea and Arsenal. So far Chelsea scored four goals, and Arsenal scored the same too. Ah, there goes a foul. Oh man, Anyway, Chelsea's the white with blue -their third outfit, or what I heard- and Arsenal's the red with white. I guess the World's Cup is still going on, and the two teams are having quite a tough time." She smirked at Frank Lampard, a player of Chelsea, stealing a ball from his rival before continuing. "I don't know what the result will come up in the end, so I'm just sitting back and waiting patiently for the scores to come out."_

_She noticed Amu fidgeting restlessly and questioned, "What about you? Who do you choose: Chelsea or Arsenal?"_

_Amu concentrated her mind on the two football groups and helplessly whined, "I-I don't know! They both seem so good! What about YOU, Roo-onee-chan?"_

_"Hmm..." Roo placed took her chin and rubbed it, "No idea too. Well, I don't care because I pick neither. To me, all soccer teams are good, whether the fancy-pansy types or those powerful-tyrant types. Regardless of uniform and skills, I only watch if the match's worth challenging for the teams."_

_"Oohh..." Amu nodded, trying to register the information as she watched the program with big yet cute eyes._

_Roo pointed immediately, "Oh damn! Robin's got the ball! I wonder how he'll get it in the net this time!"_

_"Where? Where? Where?" Amu looked all over the screen, trying to find a person named Robin.  
_

_"THERE! Can't you see him? Robin van Persie! The guy from Arsenal!" Roo took Amu's head and aimed it in the direction of a man from Netherlands, with his hair slicked back nicely, trailing with the drops of sweat that trickled down his forehead. He was signaling at his teammate while running with the ball, before kicking it to him. The crowd roared, and Robin almost pretended to collapse. "Oh, I love that striker."  
_

_The young girl exclaimed, "Oh him! I KNOW HIM! I remember seeing him in the grocery store!"_

_Roo blinked. "What?"_

_"In a BIG BOX! AND EVERYONE WAS STARING AT HIM!- Ow!" Roo had Amu noogie'd by her hand. "Onee-chaaannn!"  
_

_"No, silly~ That was the built-in TV! Didn't you know?" Roo laughed, simply enjoying the moment of bullying her little sister. And the best part was, Amu didn't know anything of it. It all left to the crazy imagination she had in her head. "Don't be so cocky now, Amu."_

_"I-I'm not! Look! There's a guy at the big net over there! He can't catch the ball! Is he from Chelsea?" Amu tried to remove Roo's big hand from her head, and quickly pointed her finger at the goalkeeper who failed to guard. _

_The elder pinkette gasped to amuse Amu, and her smirk was still visible on her face. "Well I'll be.. Arsenal's gone to a five! It seems that Robin saved his team's life."_

_"Really?" _

_"Not really." Roo snickered silently, and crossed her legs which were covered by fishnet stockings. "Man..."_

_"What is it, onee-chan?" Amu looked up at Roo, who had her eyes closed as she relaxed in the nice cream-colored sofa. "Are you okay?"_

_Roo laughed again. She flashed her signature sly smile, "Yeah, I am. It's just that...Don't you think it's great to be a footballer someday? You know, play in a huge stadium, fans watching you, wanting to get your autograph, and you just looked at your teammates -they smile at you and you smile at them-, and you play the game, and you have fun, and everyone cheers no matter how much you fail...It's like a huge dream come true. What do you think?"_

_Amu stared at her sister for a moment, and grinned. "Well, I think Roo is going to be really good at soccer! Even if there are guys, Amu believes there are girls out there playing soccer right now!" That made Roo's eyes flutter open and soften._

_"Do you really mean that, Amu? You mean someday I can be a female football player? For real?" Roo smiled at the little girl, who nodded so much her neck creaked. _

_"Of course I do! Amu will always be there in the best seats cheering for you! You're very strong, so you will get into a team!"_

_"Oh Amu..." Roo purred, grabbing her smaller sister's shoulders and pulling them in an embrace, from a tight to a soft. She smelled Amu's fresh and sweet-smelling hair, and sighed. She almost knocked down the glass bowl.  
_

_Roo wondered if she could really pull off being a player. Due to her motion sickness, she couldn't possibly cover up her hidden secret. However, she knew Amu believed. Believing in that she would really become a true professional and make Amu proud. Roo sighed once again, and continued her hair stroking on Amu. Amu didn't move, and she breathed in Roo's black sweater. "Thank you..."_

_"Roo-onee-chan.. Why are you so warm?" She could hear Amu's childish and innocent whisper in her ear. It was so sweet;how could she ignore it? Of course, Roo could only answer obviously:_

_"...I don't know." Saying so easily, and in an ending sentence, Roo pulled away from Amu, her sadistic smirk turning to a new, warm smile. A smile she never worn often, and only was seen by the eyes of Amu. "Hey, Amu?"_

_"Mm...Yes?" _

_"Have I ever told you that you were my most favorite, and most adorable girl in my whole life?"_

_

* * *

_

"Amu..Amu...?"

"Urgh..."

"Oh great, you're waking up! Wake up, buttercup!"

"W-Wha?" Amu bolted up straight, looking all around her to witness the gigantic space surrounded by walls and floodlights. The pinkette was certain she felt a finger trailing down her neck. She felt a pinch on her ear, and quickly found the source which gave her the pinch. "I-Ikuto?"

"Wakey wakey, princess~" Ikuto patted her head as though she was his pet, and his dark blue eyes were enough to keep Amu awake. Her face grew to a crimson, and she was irritated. Slapping off Ikuto's hand, she glared at him in a childish manner. Ikuto blinked continuously and laughed in cold sweat, "Sorry for intruding."

Amu sighed. "Jeez Ikuto, don't wake me up in such a scary way!" She shook her shoulders, and slumped into the red canvas of the seat. It took moments before she found out she was sitting in a stadium, with spectators -face colored- shouting and yelling loudly with crack as the blaring sound of the alarm rings throughout the big area. Being surrounded by thousands of people and thousands of cameras made her uneasy, but she wasn't going to escape from it. Sitting upright, she scanned the territory for anything odd, to clear her vision. Beside her was Ikuto and Utau.

Utau was folding her arms with her glace on her watch, constantly waiting for the players to burst out into the field. "C'mon...C'mon..."

"Err...What was this match about again?" Amu asked nervously, smiling bitterly at Utau who raised her blond eyebrows.

"What? I thought you knew. Today's the semi-finals of the FIFA Women's World Cup, remember? I had enough money to bring the two of you overseas to watch the match," Utau said. Amu blinked. _Wait...Overseas?_

"O-Oh. I see." Amu said blankly, rubbing her forearms and biting her lip. She didn't even remember about traveling overseas. All she remembered was that eerie yet nostalgic flashback;a dream, maybe? No, it wasn't. It felt like a distant memory.

"And where's my thank-you, Miss Hinamori?" Utau snapped, her violet eyes sinking into Amu's. Amu nodded vigorously, and reluctantly thanked her. "Thank you, Amu."

But Amu was still thinking about that 'memory'. What happened in the end? Too bad Ikuto allowed her to escape her mind, and into reality. Now was the time she was supposed to focus on the matches.

"...And here they come!" The announcer cried, followed by the claps and cheers of the watchers. Suddenly, a huge group dressed in maroon and white ran out into the field, waving their arms to greet their fans. Amu could see blonds and brunettes, and more from foreign countries. They were cool-and-spicy, just like the former Amu, but much more energetic and proud of their team.

Then came the next team:dressed in white and black came out, and even more claps and cheers were followed by. Amu looked at the players, from the tallest to the shortest of them. They sure looked smart and cool, and Amu felt a slight bit of admiration towards him. All was perfect, when Ikuto shot his finger at the end of the field.

"What's that over there? She doesn't look foreign to me." Amu turned to the direction Ikuto was pointing to, and gasped.

_Wait...It couldn't be that person...From her dream...Right?_

Pink hair, tied back in a high ponytail. Gold eyes under those black shades. In a white uniform designed with black stripes. A big number was printed on the back of her shirt, and it showed **'13' **in a black bold letter. The girl looked eerily familiar, and Amu didn't know that...

She was staring right at her. That girl, was gazing concentrically at Amu. Amu could feel her gaze on herself almost, the whole time.

"R-Roo?" Amu mouthed. The girl then smirked and lowered her glasses to reveal the beautiful golden eyes.

_And have I ever told you that you'll be the first person to watch me as a soccer professional?_

_

* * *

_

**Gah. I hate the ending. Still, it's the best I can do. Forgive me. No mean reviews please. I did this in like, a rush. So it DOES look rushed. Still, please R&R!~ ;D**_  
_


End file.
